


On Not-Falling

by Volo



Series: My HP/DM Fanworks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Experimental Style, Harry Has a Crush, Hogwarts Era, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: Stop following him.





	On Not-Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much all of these points reference a specific line/scene. Basically, the fic is making the point for canon HPDM, at least when it comes to Harry's feelings.

If you have a rival, in order to keep your sanity, do not:

  * dream about him. Not once. Not twice.
  * let him be one of the first things you see when you enter a room. This goes regardless of how stupid his antics are.
  * notice his eyes. Never care about the way they _glitter_ or _shine_ or _glint_. It does not matter how pale they are.
  * between hating your home and burning with yearning for _Home_ , realize you miss even him.
  * relay every single word he says, regardless of how horrible they are. Do not thoughtlessly burn quotes into your own brain.
  * let him push you into recklessness. The thought of his expression should not be motivation, no matter how annoying it is.
  * look for his reactions whenever something major happens, even if you know they will be disgusting. Refuse to care.
  * use an encounter with him as your happiest memory. This applies even if he is the catalyst and not the focus.
  * let him be the first thing that comes to mind whenever you are worried about being embarrassed. You should not care about impressing an arrogant, spoiled boy. Most importantly, do not ever hide from him for fear of his opinion.
  * think of his mother as pretty. The whole family is rotten to the core, and you know it.
  * learn his voice. Do not learn to pick it out in a crowd. Do not learn to recognize it blind. Do not try to guess which conceited facial expressions he is making just from his tone.
  * notice how he looks in his dress robes.
  * be afraid you are becoming like him. Do not let him that far into your head in the first place.
  * notice his hair shining in the sunlight.
  * lose your grip on reality when he taunts you. It does not matter if your ears are ringing or your insides burning. Do not forget your surroundings.
  * talk about him so much you annoy your friends. There is only so much you can reasonably discuss, even with regards to evil conspiracies. If they cannot understand your need to discuss him further, recognise that as a sign.
  * stare at the girl who is stroking his hair. Do not wonder what she might be thinking. You are just tempting fate.
  * follow him wherever he goes. Stop following him.
  * bring him up in conversations with every single one of the adults in your life. Do not ask what they know about him. Do not talk about what you have learned by obsessing. If you have already discussed him with one of them, do not do it again. Especially do not talk about him while a love song is playing in the background.
  * lose interest in your hobbies because he is more important. No other possible threat has made you dissolve yourself like this.
  * ignore your friend’s birthday in favour of obsessing. Spare at least five minutes for one of the most important people in your life.
  * make others tail him and report back when you fail to melt your life with his.
  * watch him cry. Do not think about his feelings.
  * kiss a girl while you still wake up every night seeing his blood.
  * save his life. Once you have saved his life, you will forever feel like everything he does with it should be yours to know about.



(List may not apply if he has ever risked himself for you.)


End file.
